warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki:Linearts
Hier sind alle im Wiki hochgeladenen Linearts aufgelistet. Diese wurden von unterschiedlichen Künstlern erstellt, sind aber frei verwendbar. Bitte beachte, dass du Links oder Signaturen an den Vorlagen dranlassen musst, da dein Bild ansonsten gelöscht wird. Wenn du eigene Vorlagen gemacht hast und andere diese ebenfalls benutzen dürfen, dann poste diese bitte in einem neuen Thread das Forum. Die unten aufgelisteten Vorlagen müssen nicht zwingend so benutzt werden, wie sie betitelt sind. D.h. eine Anführervorlage kann z.B. auch als Kriegervorlage benutzen. Die Betitelungen sind lediglich die Bezeichnungen, die der Künstler der Vorlage gegeben hat. 123destinycalls' Vorlagen Cat family base by 123destinycalls-d638hx8.png Mother kits base by 123destinycalls-d3k58hh.png AIyxzs Vorlagen Base cat by CherryPy männliche version.png Base cat by CherryPy.png Cat Lineart by AIyxz.png CHAR-C0ALs Vorlagen Cat lineart by coalpatchofduskclan-d6abww8.png Free to use warrior ref sheet by char c0al-daab6f3.jpg Kategorie:Vorlagen von codeflsh F2u kit lineart by codeflsh.png|Junges F2u warrior cats playful apprentice lineart by codeflsh.png|Schüler F2u thunderclan apprentice warrior cat lineart by codeflsh dcmgdwp.png|DonnerClan-Schüler F2u thunderclan warrior cat lineart by codeflsh dcmfwdv.png|DonnerClan-Krieger F2u shadowclan warrior cat lineart by codeflsh.png|SchattenClan-Krieger F2u windclan warrior cat lineart by codeflsh dcmme4h.png|WindClan-Krieger F2u tiny cat bases by codeflsh dd3nucm.png Ireviolences Vorlagen Free canine base by ireviolence.png Free canine base ms paint version by ireviolence.png Free puppy lines by ireviolence.png KasaraWolfs Vorlagen Warrior Cats CS Template by KasaraWolf.png Real Cat CS Template by KasaraWolf.png cat cleaning lineart by kasarawolf-d4b1v59.png smooth shor hair cat template by kasarawolf-d4ayorp.png Couple.gif Einzelläufer(Kasara).png|Einzelläufer Einzelläufer.kurzhaar.PNG|Einzelläufer (kurzhaar) Einzelläufer.langhaar.PNG|Einzelläufer (langhaar) Streuner.kurzhaar.PNG|Streuner (kurzhaar) Streuner.langhaar.PNG|Streuner (langhaar) Königin.kurzhaar.PNG|Königin (kurzhaar) Königin.langhaar.PNG|Königin (langhaar) new kit 2011 lineart by kasarawolf-d4b1tan.png|Junges Ältester.kurzhaar.PNG|Ältester (kurzhaar) Ältester.langhaar.PNG|Ältester (langhaar) LindsayPrower's Vorlagen Neuere Versionen Anführer.png|Anführer/in ZweiterAnführer.png|Stellvertreter/in Heiler..png|Heiler/in Krieger..png|Krieger Kriegerin.png|Kriegerin Schüler..png|Schüler/in Königin..png|Königin Junges..png|Junges Ältester.png|Älteste/r Ältere Versionen AnführerW.png|Anfüher (W) AnführerM.png|Anfüher (M) Zweiter AnführerW.png|Stellvertreter (W) Zweiter AnführerM.png|Stellvertreter (M) HeilerW.png|Heiler (W) HeilerM.png|Heiler (M) KriegerW.png|Krieger (W) KriegerM.png|Krieger (M) SchülerW.png|Schüler (W) SchülerM.png|Schüler (M) ÄltesterW.png|Älterster (W) ÄltesterM.png|Älterster (M) Königin1.png|Königin Weiteres AnführervorlageM.png|Anführer (M) AnführervorlageW.png|Anführer (W) Heilervorlage1.png|Heiler Heilerschülervorlage2.png|Heilerschüler SchwangereKönigin.png|Schwangere Königin KöniginundJungevorlage2.png|Königin und Junge KöniginundJungevorlage1.png|Königin und Junge Cm for boltisthebest by lindsayprower-d3aw2my.png.jpeg|Königin und Junge Junges.png|Etwa 1-3 Monde altes Junges 5-6MondeAlt.png|Etwa 5-6 Monde altes Junges Schülervorlage2.png|Schüler Ältestervorlage.png|Ältester Kriegervorlage1.png|Krieger / Einzelläufer HerausforderndeKatzevorlage.png|Krieger / Streuner Streuner.o.Ä.png|Streuner Einzelläufer.png|Einzelläufer Couple.png|Pärchen Mana-ghostwolfs Vorlagen Commission evil cat by mana ghostwolf-d6vqy30.png Lineart evil cat by mana ghostwolf-d6ezall.png NarutoFreak123s Vorlagen Free cat lines 1 paint version by narutofreak123-d4pfrmz.png Tom and she cat lineart paint by narutofreak123-d2ycjzn.png NinaTheWolfs Vorlagen Base.Longhair.byNinaTheWolf.PNG Base.Shorthair.byNinaTheWolf.PNG Cat base long fur by ninathewolf-d4o6qxd.png Cat base short fur by ninathewolf-d4o6qve.png Kitten base by ninathewolf-d4o6qz3.png RiverSpirit456s Vorlagen Catbase.png Krieger.m.langhaar.png M.kurzhaar.png M.langhaar.png W.kurzhaar.png W.langhaar.png Sonnenpelz' Vorlagen Cat linearts free to use by sonnenpelz-d53ryh2.png Kitten linearts free to use by sonnenpelz-d53ryn9.png Free cat family lineart realistic and cartoon by sonnenpelz-d5vd7uc.png Katzenfamiliepaintfreundlich.PNG StormFalconFires Vorlagen Apprentice lineart by stormfalconfire-d46gtlm.png|Schüler Cat lineart paint by stormfalconfire d46963g.png Tesseri-Shiras Vorlagen Free Lineart Longhair Cat by Tesseri Shira.png Young Love Free Cat Lineart by Tesseri Shira.png WildpathOfShadowClans Vorlagen Ränge Longhair Warrior Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Langhaarige/r Krieger/in (einfarbig) Longhaired Tabby Male by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Langhaarige/r Krieger/in (getigert) Longhaired tortie m lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d2xume9.png|Langhaarige/r Krieger/in (schildpatt) EvilLonghaired Warrior Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Böser Krieger (einfarbig) Evil Longhaired Tabby Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Böser Krieger (getigert) Mentor apprentice lh lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d2uca5o.png|Mentor und Schüler (einfarbig) Mentor apprentice t lh lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d2uca8n.png|Mentor und Schüler (getigert) Mentor Apprentice SH Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Mentor und Schüler (einfarbig) Mentor Apprentice T SH Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Mentor und Schüler (getigert) Apprentice Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Schüler (einfarbig) Apprentice Tabby Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Schüler (getigert) Apprentice Tortie Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Schüler (schildpatt) Kit carrying lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d4oobun.png|Königin mit Jungen (einfarbig) Kit carrying tabby lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d4oobyg.png|Königin mit Jungen (getigert) Kit carrying tortie lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d4ooc1i.png|Königin mit Jungen (schildpatt) Queen Kits Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Königin mit Jungen (einfarbig) Queen Kits Tabby Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Königin mit Jungen (einfarbig) Kit lineart by wildpathofshadowclan.png|Junges (einfarbig) Kit Tabby Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Junges (getigert) Kit Tortie Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Junges (schildpatt) Kits playfight lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d364oh7.png|Raufende Junge (einfarbig) Kits playfight tabby lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d364oku.png|Raufende Junge (getigert) Prey hunter Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Beutejäger (einfarbig) Prey hunter Tabby Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Beutejäger (getigert) Cave guard Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Höhlenwächter (einfarbig) Cave guard Tabby Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Höhlenwächter (getigert) Kittypet Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Hauskätzchen (einfarbig) Kittypet Tabby Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Hauskätzchen (getigert) Kittypet Tortie Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Hauskätzchen (schildpatt) Loner Rogue Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Streuner / Einzelläufer (einfarbig) Loner Rogue Tabby Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Streuner / Einzelläufer (getigert) Loner Rogue Tortie Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|Streuner / Einzelläufer (schildpatt) Clanspezifisch Shorthaired Warrior Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|DonnerClan-Katze (einfarbig) Tabby Warrior Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|DonnerClan-Katze (getigert) Tortoiseshell Warrior Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|DonnerClan-Katze (schildpatt) RiverClan Warrior Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|FlussClan-Katze (einfarbig) RiverClan Tabby Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|FlussClan-Katze (getigert) RiverClan Tortie Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|FlussClan-Katze (schildpatt) Shadowclan warrior lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d2lropv.png|SchattenClan-Katze (einfarbig) ShadowClan Tabby Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|SchattenClan-Katze (getigert) ShadowClan Tortie Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|SchattenClan-Katze (schildpatt) SkyClan Warrior Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|WolkenClan-Katze (einfarbig) SkyClan Tabby Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|WolkenClan-Katze (getigert) SkyClan Tortie Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|WolkenClan-Katze (schildpatt) WindClan Warrior by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|WindClan-Katze (einfarbig) WindClan Tabby Warrior Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|WindClan-Katze (getigert) BloodClan Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|BlutClan-Katze (einfarbig) BloodClan Tabby Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png|BlutClan-Katze (getigert) Weiteres Stand stretch lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d2ywc0c.png Stand stretch tabby lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d2ywc8f.png Stand stretch tortie lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d2ywcai.png Longhaired Warrior F Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png Longhaired Tabby F Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png Longhaired tortie f lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d2xmz1f.png Mediumhaired Warrior Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png Mediumhaired Tabby Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png Mediumhaired tortie lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d2xmz5i.png Ball balancing lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d4dm5i1.png Ball balancing tabby lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d4dm5om.png Ball balancing tortie lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d4dm5sl.png L r character sheet lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d30o7ey.png Eichhörnhen.png Embarrassed lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d38gqul.png Embarrassed tabby lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d38gqxq.png Evil Warrior Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png Evil Tabby Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png Headbump lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d33ta56.png Headbump tabby lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d33tad2.png Sharing Tongues Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png Sharing Tongues Tabby Lineart by WildpathOfShadowClan.png Stretch lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d2xumgs.png Stretch tabby lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d2xumj4.png Summer 2011 contest lineart by wildpathofshadowclan-d3hrhwn.png Vereinzelte Vorlagen A bunch of kitties by blackunia.png|Von blackunia Adult cat lineart ms paint friendly by scarfedstorm-d7ytoyi.png|Von scarfedstorm Base by monochromera.png|Von monochromera Cat Base.png|Von MystikMeep Cat base1 by jaykailol-d31spce.png|Von JayKaiLol Cat couple lineart free by sahnebonbon-d6binqp.png|Von sahnebonbon Cat fight lineart by mister disaster-d4z9y75.png|Von Mister-Disaster Cat Line Art 2 by Nightrizer.png|Von Nightrizer Cat lineart by swiftyandcyber-d7xrb1w.png|Von SwiftyAndCyber Cat lineart set 1 by crystalkoopa42-d43z51d.png|Von CrystalKoopa42 Cat reference sheet lineart by agoraphobic blue-d32dgdw.png|Von Agoraphobic-Blue Cat template 2013 transparent by rukifox-d66njs3.png|Von RukiFox Catcat lineart by duskwolfatdawn-d6ul4qj.png|Von DuskWolfAtDawn Cute kitten line art by violetkittykat.png|Von Violetkay214 F2u cat base by bardokks.png|Von bardokks F2u cat base by cocoroll.png|Von Cocoroll Free cat base ms paint friendly by be arts-d6438xf.png|Von BE-Arts Free cat base read description paint friendly by ninchiru-d5rkbfz.png|Von Ninchiru Free cat couple lineart by pyxie dusst.png|Von pyxie-dusst Free cat lineart by dikkebobby-d5043ef.png|Von DikkeBobby Free cat lineart by MissLoonyLuna.jpg|Von MissLoonyLuna Free cat lineart by servene.png|Von Servene Free cat lines by chaseya-d97n1xl.png|Von Chaseya Free lineart s by korria1234-d32au04.png|Von korria1234 Free love base by kaysey14.png|Von kaysey14 Free ms paint cat linearts by torturedwhispers-d3j7um6.png|Von TorturedWhispers Free short hair tom cat lineart by andromeda38-d8w9xod.png|Von Andromeda38 Headshot bases by trunswicked-d8fwmdl.png|Von Trunswicked Heiler.jpg|Von dog-rose Kitty cat bases by mintchocolatey.png|Von MintChocolatey Line art 46 free by jocastatheweird-d8edskg.png|Von JocastaTheWeird Lineart kitty adoptable sheet base free by chezuadoptables-d5p3xgv.png|Von ChezuAdoptables Lineart.png|Von Rosiestripe Male warrior by korcika-d3ikg0s.png|Kriegervorlage von Korcika Moar base by fogforest-d4mayow.png|Von fogforest Mother and kits lineart new by sparkylovecupcakes-d898n9c.png|Von Sparkylovecupcakes Pixel cat bases by ainashadox-d2yys5x.png|Von PixelRaccoon Random cat bases by qoaties.png|Von qoaties Sad kitty lineart by foxheartt.png|Von Foxheartt Standing cat base paint friendly by moonaurora-d7vzeut.png|Von MoonAurora Tiny pixel base by iceyspade-d6om4jm.png|Von Iceyspade Tiny tail wag base free for use by strawberrycatbutt-d6w81f1.gif|Von foxyko Warrior base 1 by xschimmerherz-d4px9m5.png|Von xSchimmerherz Warrior cat bases by emo ninja girl.png|Von Emo-Ninja-Girl Warrior cats Lineart by JayFeatherIshEpic.jpg|Von JayFeatherIshEpic Cat template by eagle chan d2u9q66.png|Von Eagle-chan Medicine cat linearts by dragonfluf d3xv6hx.png|Heiler- und Heilerschülervorlage von DragonFluf Cat couple lineart by shadow at nightfall d9gwlsh.png|Von Scourge72